


You shouldn't mess with me You don't wanna mess with me 'Cause if you mess with me You're messin' with my family

by cutebutpsyco



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Tony adn Stephen are huge nerds, flash thompson is a dick, i don't know a shit about star wars so pretend the reference makes sense, implied trans!Peter Parker, they have lightsabers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebutpsyco/pseuds/cutebutpsyco
Summary: Stephen nodded, he could easily imagine what the Thompson kid said. “Do I need to open a gate to hell in his house?”“Let’s keep it as plan B, but I’ve set a meeting with the school dean and the Thompsons tomorrow morning if you want to show them what happens when someone messes with our kid.”
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Christine Palmer, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 7
Kudos: 206





	You shouldn't mess with me You don't wanna mess with me 'Cause if you mess with me You're messin' with my family

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank so much Tumblr user i-write-or-something for their prompt.   
> _the prompt: just some fluffy ironstrange+peter where peter is having a bad day and his dads try to cheer him up (w/ a little trans!peter mixed in, too?)_  
>  As you can see from the tags, the trans!peter bit is really just implied mostly because I am a cis woman and I didn't want to get anything wrong or writing something that could have end up triggering people. I know I'm not even remotely informed enough and all the researches I could do provided results I was not completely satisfied with. I really tried to look for better sources, something that would have really did right to this part of the prompt too, but everything I found wasn't enough in deep for me to even scratch the surface, I'm really sorry. I hope people will understand this and if anyone has any advice or good sources or really anything just let me know because it's really appreciated. 
> 
> As always, nothing belongs to me, and the title is from "My family" by Migos, KAROL G, Snoop Dogg & Rock Mafia

Stephen had never thought about having this. Maybe sometimes he found himself fantasizing about having someone by his side, but this mostly happened while he was a famous doctor and had that on-and-off thing with Christine. He found himself wondering what could have happened if she stayed. He knew she was always to be by his side, when people like them clicked, it was forever, but never quite the way he imagined. 

He knew the woman well enough to be aware that she wouldn’t accept to be the trophy girlfriend, the pretty face he could show off and stay in her corner and he respected her for that, he never wanted her to be that kind of person. But, maybe, it was for the wrong reason just like almost everything was in their relationship. Their intentions were good, but he also knew it wasn’t what she deserved and he couldn’t give her that much. They worked better as friends, and he was happy to have found a way to keep her in his life. 

But this, a person in his life and what passed as a family, that was something he never really hoped he could have, especially not after the crash. Who would have wanted him with his scarred hands and his inability to do even the most mundane things? Or with his baggage and his responsibilities as Sorcerer Supreme? 

Then Tony arrived and, as always happened with the billionaire, Tony Stark was a hurricane behind bright whiskey brown eyes. Tony, who thought himself to be just as much a mess as Stephen thought of himself, Tony who, somehow, always managed to bring the best out of others. Tony, who kissed him back when an exhausted and sleep-deprived Stephen did the stupidest thing he could do. Tony, who came with his own insecurities and the weight of the entire world on his shoulders. Tony, who Stephen loved more than everything else. 

And with Tony, other people started to come into his life. First, was Rhodey with his very long and detailed talk of what would have happened to the Sorcerer if he tried to leave Tony, then Bruce, who immediately get along with Christine, and Natasha and shortly after the rest of the Avengers and, in the end, Stephen’s favourite teenagers: Peter and his friends even if, technically, Stephen already knew Peter from fighting together against Thanos. 

Shortly after what the media called The Infinity War, though, the spider-kid disappeared from Stephen’s life all along. He still had no idea of why but was glad he was back and, even more so about the fact that the kid spent a lot of time in the Tower where Stephen wasn’t planning to move because of his duties as Master of the New York Sanctum and the ones coming from his position as Sorcerer Supreme, but where he found himself more and more often nonetheless. 

“Do they need you back in Hogwarts or you can stay the night?” Tony asked him looking up from whatever he was doing (technically the genius told him he was going to cook lasagna, but the counter looked more like a battlefield and Stephen suspected he had his Italian chef ready to come over and undo the mess). Stephen pretended not to notice how cute that sight was. 

“It depends,” He just said, a smirk on his lips. “Will we eat your poisonous blob?”

“You are not fun, and Peter is coming over, probably with MJ,” He said, knowing far too well that it was the tiebreaker. Stephen’s smirk softened and the Sorcerer nodded. 

“Yeah, I think I can stay for dinner, but then I’ll have to go back to Kamar-Taj, wong told me there are new students who might need the looming presence of the Sorcerer Supreme.”

“And I thought I was the one who had too many fan clubs,” Tony joked, and Stephen just rolled his eyes to the ceiling, leaving the room to leave Tony the appearance of privacy while he called the chef. 

Peter arrived shortly after the lasagna and only looking at him was enough to understand that something was wrong. Not only was he alone and that told tons (since they figured out where their relationship stood, he and MJ started to be attacked by the hip), but his usual bright smile was also off, chocolate brown eyes drowning down on his feet more than not. A rapid glance at Tony told Stephen that his boyfriend noticed that much too.

Tony looked at the table perfectly set in the kitchen and Stephen could see his brain going completely “screw that” while he let Peter in. “I was thinking,” He said. “What about we do a Star Wars marathon and go down to Bruce's lab where I’m sure he has some real lightsabers?”

Peter’s eyes went up on the man in front of him and while there was clearly expectation in his eyes, that light didn’t reach his lips and the smile he served them with was sad. “I…” He said, looking around and noticing the table. “No, it’s ok, guys… I can, I’ll go back home. I… I wanted to call and tell you, but then I was on the way and I was like, maybe I’m gonna tell them in person. Can we reschedule?”

That was weird and if his behaviour wouldn’t have been the first signal to that, his words now were: Peter would never give up the opportunity to spend time with them. So Stephen decided to use his favourite power: logic. “Hey, you are here, it would be a real waste if you just swing your way back to Queens.”

“Yeah, I guess,” He replied, without even looking up at him. “But you don’t need to pretend you enjoy Star Wars, we can just eat.”

Both Stephen and Tony knew that their scandalized expressions weren’t just for a show. “Hey, kiddo,” The billionaire said. “You are offending us, we are huge nerds and we love Star Wars and who do you think gave Bruce the idea of lightsabers? It’s the main entertainment in our double dates with him and Christine.”

This time, Peter’s chuckle was a little more sincere. “For real?”

Stephen nodded, ruffling his hair. “Yes, and the first who arrives get to choose the sword.”

Both Peter and Tony rushed out of the penthouse, forgetting once again that their opponent could use portals. 

It was only hours later when Peter passed out on the couch and both Tony and Stephen’s muscles were definitely too sore for them being people who hit the gym every day that Stephen dared to ask his boyfriend: “Did he tell you what was wrong?”

“Flash,” Tony answered. “He said something to MJ, she roasted him, but Peter was close enough to hear.”

Stephen nodded, he could easily imagine what the Thompson kid said. “Do I need to open a gate to hell in his house?”

“Let’s keep it as plan B, but I’ve set a meeting with the school dean and the Thompsons tomorrow morning if you want to show them what happens when someone messes with our kid.”

Stephen sent a text to Wong, from the answer he got, if Stephen wasn’t going to show up for the meeting, a very angry and dangerous librarian would.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
>  **wanna say hi?** come on tumblr [@myrxellabaratheon](http://myrxellabaratheon.tumblr.com/) and [@ironstrange-is-the-endgame](http://ironstrange-is-the-endgame.tumblr.com/)  
>  **do you want a fic written by me?** Click on my Ironstrange Tumblr and follow the instructions in the pinned post.


End file.
